SPC12
is the 12th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 353rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Everyone tries to determine who Cure Muse may be, with Kanade and Hibiki assuming its a close friend and the Minor Trio believing it might be Siren. '' Summary Hibiki and Kanade were puzzled over the black masked girl who saved them when they were in trouble. They don't understand why her identity was hidden, or what she meant when she claimed not to be an ally to them. When they asked Otokichi what Muse meant, he replied that Muse was the "''goddess of music". Hummy, who was not informed about the existence of Cure Muse, asked Aphrodite in Major Land about her, but Aphrodite appeared not to know anything as well. However, when Hummy asked to know more about Cure Muse, Aphrodite seemed to recall something but kept it from Hummy. Meanwhile, Bassdrum reported the possibility of Siren being Cure Muse to Mephisto. The name causes Mephisto to appear thoughtful for a moment. As this is going on Hummy goes off in search of Siren, wanting to ask about Cure Muse. However, she is unable to find her. After asking around, Hummy still had no information about Cure Muse's real identity. Hibiki and Kanade also decided to look for Cure Muse among the people around them. When Hibiki was in trouble, her friend Waon always came to her aid, while Kanade focused on the Sweets Club president Seika, who had a strong sense of justice and was very faithful towards others. In the end, neither girl could bring themselves to mention Cure Muse. However, they agree that looking at her eyes, they are sure they have met her before. Bassdrum, sure of Siren's betrayal, went looking for her. But during his, Hummy runs into Baritone and Falsetto, still looking for her as well. They ask Hummy if it was possible for Siren to be Cure Muse when suddenly they spot a musical note residing in a car parked nearby. In the midst of fighting over the musical note, Bassdrum turned it into a Negatone. Noticing the sorrowful music emitted from the Car Negatone's horn, Hibiki and Kanade finally arrived and transformed into Pretty Cure. Using their Belltiers, they tried to defeat the Negatone with their attacks, but the Negatone managed to repel their Tone Rings. Just then, Cure Muse reappears and kicks back the Negatone. She shows Melody and Rhythm how to use their Belltiers through Fairy Tone Dodory's voice. With her instruction, the Cures split their Belltiers into two. Using the two parts in each hand like bells, they shook out musical notes and used them to create a final attack to throw at the Negatone. They successfully defeat the Negatone and returned it to its original form, while Hummy captured the musical note. Cure Muse was about to leave when Melody and Rhythm called out to her. However, Cure Muse replied that she could not join them as an ally yet. As she left, Bassdrum called out, naming her as "Siren", leaving Melody and Rhythm in even more confusion. Major Events *Cure Melody performed Miracle Heart Arpeggio for the first time, after separating the Miracle Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Dory and Miry. *Cure Rhythm performed Fantastic Piacere for the first time, after separating the Fantastic Belltier into Separation Mode and using Fairy Tones Rery and Fary. Trivia *"Rinriin" is the sound made for the ringing of a bell or the sound of courage. **This is the sound used for the introduction for a Cure next season. *Aphrodite, Mephisto, and Otokichi seem to know more about Cure Muse than they let on. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪